The Legend of Buttercup
by Butch x BC lover
Summary: Link has come to Townsville to prepare the girls for a quest. But, when a new villain from Townsville kidnaps Buttercup, Zelda takes action to save her and takes her to a safe place beneath her castle. Impa then guards Buttercup for a while, and Zelda goes on a quest. While Zelda is gone, Him kidnaps Buttercup. Will Link, Bubbles and Zelda save her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I do not own the characters involved, or even the whole plot. I just got inspiration, you know. Comments/reviews accepted.**

**Ok, let's get to the personalities/looks of each character.**

Buttercup: She stands at 5'5, and she has long, raven hair that goes to her hips. She has a c-cup and a small waistline. She loves girly things. She is friendly, smart, gentle, witty, and she is great with kids. But, she still has arachnophobia. If she ever sees a big spider, she would scream and become helpless, probably depending on someone she trusts to save her. She is also scared of ghosts, cockroaches, and zombies. Likes: Classical music, pretty clothes, her hair, and being popular with boys. Dislikes: Spiders, ghosts, zombies, cockroaches, the darkness, and being bullied.

Bubbles: She stands at 5'3, and has neck-legnth golden blond hair. She has a c-cup and a small waistline, too. She is popular with the boys, but not as popular as Buttercup. She is brave, kind, mature, bubbly, and she is great with animals. She is only scared of bugs, nothing else. Likes: Pop/rock music, being a bit rebellious, animals, and video games. Dislikes: Losing, old fashioned stereotypes, school, and bugs.

Zelda: The tomboyish warrior princess that stands at 5'6. Her hair reaches her neck, and it is very messy. She has a careless appearance. She is tough, brave, determined, wise, and heroic. She has a small b-cup, and she usually wears a purple tunic. She can be mistaken for a boy. (Her facial features are similiar to TP Zelda's facial features). Likes: Being a warrior, doing things that other boys do, martial arts, and teasing Link. Dislikes: When Link is too overprotective, when she is told that girls can't do this or that, and when she is told to "act like a princess".

Link: A hopeless romantic that wants to find a special someone. He stands at 5'7, and he has a muscular body type. He has jagged, light brown hair and blue eyes. (He looks like Link from Twilight Princess). He is friendly, humble, a bit timid but tries to be brave, and a bit flirty. Likes: Beautiful girls, teasing Zelda occasionally, and soccer. Dislikes: When he gets rejected for a kiss, when someone teases him for being a bit afraid of certain things like phantoms or zombies, and when he loses in battle (maybe because of his slow thinking and being a bit timid).

The RRBs have mellowed out. Let's get to the story.

Buttercup's P.O.V

"Not so fast, Mojo!" I said as we break into Mojo's lair. "Yeah! You know what you did- killing our dear sister," Bubbles shouted, and I realized that Blossom has just been killed. I noticed her dead body laid on the floor. I am absolutely horrified at the sight of my sister being dead. Blood is spewing out of Blossom's abdomen, and her eyes are sunken in. I gasped, and started sobbing as I approached my sister's dead body. Bubbles is cornering Mojo Jojo, and I can see the pure anger in her eyes. She laser-beamed Mojo, and then beated him up until he is close to dying. I never knew she can be quite strong whenever enraged. I picked up Blossom's dead body, and floated into the air. "I suggest we have a funeral this weekend," I said in a sad tone. "Yeah," Bubbles said, "It's going to be a bit harder without Blossom."

This weekend we had a funeral for our dear sister. I promised to be a great leader of the Powerpuff Girls, and I also won't let Bubbles die, as Blossom does. Ever since age thirteen, I've become much less tomboyish. But, that doesn't mean that I'm a complete girly girl now- sometimes I show that tomboyish side.

**Meanwhile, In Hyrule just a few days after Blossom's funeral...**

Zelda's P.O.V

I'm just bored. I want to go on a quest, a thrilling, long quest. I need action and adventure, and I need to fight!

I am destined to be the Heroine of Time, also. Link walked into my room for some reason. "What is it?" I asked. "Nothing, Zelda. I am going to another world," He replied, and then left. I sneaked into town and entered the Temple of Time to get the Master Sword.

Link's P.O.V

I walked into another world, and this world has a lot of buildings in it. I just guessed who lives in this city- a beautiful girl that is a superheroine, with long, dark hair and sparkling green eyes. I saw that girl in my dreams this morning.

_Flashback_

_Link is in the middle of the field, and noticed a girl in a crystal prison. This girl noticed Link, and seems to say something. "Help me," The girl said. _

**An hour later, at the school...**

Buttercup's P.O.V

"Class, I have an announcement to make. We have a new student that is a Hylian. His name is Link. Please be nice to him," Ms. Keane said. She became a high school teacher last year. Link- I've recognized that name... I heard it in my dreams. The boy about my age entered the classroom, and sat next to me. "You're Link, right?" I asked. "Yes. What is your name?" Link replied. I noticed his features. He is muscular, and he is handsome. His green cap is what I find cute, and his tunic seems to be from medieval times. I blushed a bit.

Link's P.O.V

She reminds me of Zelda a bit with her facial features, but isn't exactly like her. Zelda is a tomboy, while this girl is more girly. Buttercup is so beautiful. "I know everything about this world," I said. "Really?" She replied, "You must be very smart." "Your teacher must be kind," I said. "Right," Buttercup said, "And very supportive, too. This year, she is voted best teacher of the year. What is it like to be a Hylian?" "Hylian? Oh, I live in Hyrule. It is different from this world that I'm on. Hyrule is a kingdom that is ruled by King Harkinian. He still lives, even though he is very old. Zelda is a warrior princess that guards the kingdom. She's also a tomboy, and that could explain the reason. I came here to prepare you girls for the quest to save the multiverse from evil. But, you seem like a special someone," I replied.

Bubbles' P.O.V

I think they would be cute together. "I have a feeling... That the two greatest evils will rise from the Dark Realm to destroy the multiverse," Buttercup said, "It might happen now... or a few minutes later. I don't know what it is... I can sense it, and something terrible will happen to this town."

**Hope you liked the first chapter. Next, "The Prophecy". **


	2. Chapter 2

Buttercup's P.O.V

"The prophecy is that a true hero will rise and save the multiverse from evil. If not, then all worlds will be doomed. Even though my sister and I banished Him to the Dark Realm at age thirteen, he will still rise from his prison to team up with another great evil from Hyrule. And, not to mention that I have been like a damsel a few times. Before his defeat four years ago, he possessed me and almost killed me. Guess who has to save me from being possessed? My sisters, of course. I fear that I may become possessed, or even worse," I said, "You and Zelda are the only ones that can save the multiverse from evil, with the help of my sister which is Bubbles. Blossom is killed by Mojo Jojo last weekend. She should have saved herself, but no. She was sleeping the whole time and Mojo took her to his lair to kill her."

"That will mean that Zelda is not a damsel in distress like you are, correct? Well, she gets pretty annoyed whether I tried to protect her. As a result, I never intend to do that again. But, you probably saved Bubbles one time in your childhood. Even a hero needs saving. Buttercup, I will never let anyone hurt you in any way. I will never let evil possess you, turn you to stone, or even kill you. I will always protect you," Link replied. I felt safe whenever he said that.

**Meanwhile, Igor is making a plan to kidnap Buttercup and even kill her. He is currently hiding in the school's hallway, waiting to get her. **

Normal P.O.V

Igor is hiding in the shadows so he won't be noticed. But, with some psychic kids around, it will become harder for him to be very cautious about being seen or unseen. His right arm is a gauntlet, and very mechanical, while his left arm is very muscular. The school bell rang, and now it's his chance to get Buttercup. Buttercup is walking into the bathroom, and Igor caught her with his mechanical hand. "Link! Help me," She screamed. Igor then encased her into a crystal prison, and warped before Link could make it.

Zelda's P.O.V

I sensed something- someone from another world is in great danger. I immediately rushed out of the castle, and rode to the passageway that leads to another worlds.

A minute later, I entered the building that seems abandoned. I noticed the girl in a crystal prison, and then, I sensed an evil presence that seems to be aggressive. "Well, well, you came to save this girl. You won't save her," A maniacal voice said. I am holding the Master Sword very tightly, and prepared for a fight. The man appeared, and he looks like he is from a sc-fi movie. He has a mechanical arm, and his right eye seems missing. "Like, what are you going to do to her? I won't let you hurt her!" I demanded.

We begun to fight, and he knocked me to the floor with brute stregnth. I quickly got up, and decided to look for a weak spot. I quickly rushed to his back, and slashed him a few times. I kicked his crotch, and he started groaning in pain as a result. I punched his eye out, slashed off his mechanical arm, and then broke the crystal prison to save the girl. The girl landed to the floor, but I gently picked her up.

I rushed to Hyrule to place her in the castle's sanctuary. After we enter the sanctuary, she opens her eyes.

Buttercup's P.O.V

I looked around, and guessed that I might be rescued and I have to be protected. This woman placed me on the bed, and introduced herself. "My name is Buttercup," I said politely, "Thanks for saving me." "Ok, Buttercup. A Sheikah woman named Impa is going to guard you while I'm gone," Zelda replied as she left. So, this is the Zelda that Link told me about.

Zelda's P.O.V

"Don't worry about Buttercup. Impa is guarding her in the castle's sanctuary," I told Link. "Thanks for telling me," He replied, "I thought she is kidnapped. Did you beat up whoever attempted to kidnap her? Because I probably expected the fact that you always beated up the bad guys and also slayed them with your sword. You're probably more awesome than I am. I'm guessing that you're tough because you're a tomboy." "Yeah, I did! Haha, you never know. You'll be surprised at what I did. I poked the guy's eye out, cutted off his mechanical arm with the Master Sword, and then kicked him in his crotch. Gosh, how I love being tough," I said with a tomboyish smirk.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Next, an encounter with Ganondorf.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bubbles' P.O.V

I gasped a bit when I noticed a man on a black stallion. "Sheesh, don't be such a coward!" Zelda demanded. "My name is Ganondorf," He said, "And I shall rule the world. Him, the cross dressing guy, is in my lair. We will team up soon." He sounds as if he's lying when he talked about Him- Buttercup might get kidnapped again. "If you want to save her ass, just come to our lair!" Ganondorf said as he rode off.

Link's P.O.V

"Did Ganondorf just-" I stopped. I can't bear the thought of Buttercup being in great danger.

Zelda's P.O.V

I thought I told Impa to guard Buttercup! Did Him do something to her?!

Bubbles' P.O.V

I can't bear the thought of another sister being dead!

**Short chappie, I know. Next, Final battle.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter, they will battle Him and Ganondorf, and save Buttercup.**

Zelda's P.O.V

I noticed Buttercup hovering over the scene in the crystal prison. We are in the middle of Hyrule Field, ready to battle those greatest evils of all time. "Link, you will use the bow and arrow. Bubbles, you will find something really cold, and place it on this beast. I will fight this beast with the legendary Master Sword," I commanded as Bubbles left to the cold mountains. Link steadied his aim at the beast's forehead, ready to shoot.

Bubbles' P.O.V

I am walking around in the cold mountains, looking for some breakable ice to weaken Him so that he and Ganondorf will divide back into two. I noticed a frozen lake, and grabbed all the possibly huge ice. I flew back to the scene, and dropped it onto the beast. The beast roared. Him divided from Ganondorf, and shrunk to his normal form. I encased Him with my special powers, and banished Him to the Darkness. Ganondorf is still an unaffected beast.

Link's P.O.V

Ganondorf noticed me, and pushed me to the ground. I am laying on the ground, groaning in pain. Bubbles took the bow and arrow, and aimed at the beast.

Zelda's P.O.V

The three goddesses appeared in front of me. "Chosen Heroine of Time, you may finish the beast now. We will forever seal those two greatest evils in the Dark Realm," Farore said. I leaped high into the air, and pressed my sword into Ganondorf's forehead. The crystal prison disappeared, and Link hasn't enough stregnth to catch her before she falls to the ground. When he caught her, he collasped to the ground, maybe because of pain. Buttercup and Link stared into each other's eyes, and blushed.

A golden stairway appeared in front of me. "I will go to the heavens to train for seven long years," I said to Link. Link waved goodbye, and Buttercup showed a hint of sadness on her face. "Don't worry. I shall see you again someday," I said.

An hour later, Link and Buttercup are left alone in Hyrule Field.

Buttercup's P.O.V

Link stared into my eyes as we embrace each other. I looked into his brilliant blue eyes, and blushed a bit more. His lips pressed against mine, and my lips pressed against his.

**Next up, epilogue. Hope you like this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

This is the epilogue.

Buttercup's P.O.V

We are in the castle's living room with Zelda. She is now a warrior queen. Her arms appear a bit more muscular, and her outfit is still tomboyish. My daughter Sarah is running around with Prince Terrence. "Buttercup, I know we will see each other again." Zelda said. Link placed his arm around my shoulders, and I blushed. Bubbles isn't here now- she is in Townsville, and she is currently a policewoman. There are no more crimes in Townsville, recently. "Zelda, Bubbles is fine," I said. "Sarah's like a little tomboy, isn't she?" She asked. "Yes," I replied, "She loves to run around and play sports."

**Hope you liked the story! By the way, Link and Buttercup are currently living in Hyrule because they want to be in Hyrule for the rest of their lives. Bubbles decided to stay in Townsville.**


End file.
